


La guerre avait fait des ravages

by Thamyra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts Aftermath, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-24 23:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30080136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thamyra/pseuds/Thamyra
Summary: La guerre n’est jamais sans conséquences et la victoire n’est pas synonyme d’un retour à la vie normale.





	La guerre avait fait des ravages

La guerre avait fait des ravages, visibles même après plusieurs mois.

En se baladant sur le chemin de Traverse, on pouvait apercevoir des magasins fermés, des morceaux de journaux collés aux vitrines. Des bouts de toiture jonchaient l'allée par endroit. Là où se tenait autre fois des magasins plein de vie ne restait qu'on trou béant et parfois encore fumant.La guerre avait fait des ravages, et même la magie ne pouvait tous les effacer.

Et pourtant, la boutique de Madame Guipure était ouverte, ainsi que l'animalerie, le magasin de Quidditch, l'apothicaire et beaucoup d'autre. La rue était envahie de sorciers et sorcières de tous âges qui réapprenaient doucement à vivre en temps de paix. Des enfants couraient de magasins en magasins, s'arrêtaient un instant pour admirer l'Eclair de Feu en vitrine puis repartaient à toute vitesse vers leur parents.

La guerre avait fait des ravages, mais la vie arriverait tôt ou tard à les effacer.

C'est dans cette ambiance surréaliste, faite d'horreur et de joie enfantine que celui que l'on appelait désormais un héros se baladait en compagnie de ses deux meilleurs amis. Il scrutait chaque recoin, chaque passant, près à dégainer sa baguette en cas de danger. Certaines habitudes étaient dures à perdre. Un an à lutter chaque jour pour rester en vie laissait des traces. La guerre avait fait des ravages, et ils n'étaient pas tous visibles à l'œil nu.

Un mouvement de foule attira son attention, une femme hurla puis un enfant se mit à pleurer. Il se précipita vers ce bruit, talonné par ses deux amis, baguette à la main. Il était prêt à toutes les éventualités. Il s'attendait à se retrouver face à un Mangemort qui n'aurait pas accepté la défaite. Ou à découvrir un homme que la perte d'êtres chers aurait rendu fou. Quelle ne fut pas alors sa surprise quand il découvrit un petit garçon tapant du pied et exigeant une autre la glace, la première décorant magnifiquement la robe de celle qui devait être sa mère. Un simple caprice. Ron rangea sa baguette et se détourna, Harry et Hermione derrière lui. Il entendit cette dernière pester derrière lui. Les enfants d'aujourd'hui étaient vraiment pourris gâtés. Harry avait le regard vague, visiblement perdu dans des souvenirs qui rendraient fou n'importe qui. En baissant les yeux sur ses mains, Ron vit qu'elles tremblaient violemment.

La guerre avait fait des ravages, parfois irréparables.

Les trois amis pénétrèrent dans la taverne du Chaudron Baveur, un verre de whisky pur feu calmerait leurs nerfs. Là encore, les choses avaient changé. Des changements mineurs mais bien visibles. Les gens s'asseyaient en petits groupes, discutaient à voix basses et jetaient des regards suspicieux à tous ceux qui passaient les portes. La confiance ne régnait plus dans la communauté sorcière. Ron se surprit à les imiter. Il inspecta chaque client, surveilla les moindre faits et gestes du barman, Tom, alors qu'il préparait leur commande.

La guerre avait fait des ravages, elle avait éloigné les gens.

C'était assez ironique dans le fond, mais c'était vrai. Chacun restait dans son coin, entouré de sa famille et de ses amis, du moins ce qu'il en restait. On ne se mélangeait plus aux étrangers, on n'entamait plus la conversation avec son voisin de table. C'était bien trop dangereux. Qui sait si on ne parlait pas à un fugitif où à un homme qui, à la moindre contrariété, dégainerait sa baguette et attaquerait tous ceux autour de lui.

La guerre avait fait des ravages, elle avait rendu les survivants paranoïaques. Son verre de whisky entre les mains, Ron continua de scruter la salle. Une fois sûr qu'il n'y avait aucun danger immédiat il reporta son attention sur Hermione. Poudlard allait rouvrir ses portes et offrait la possibilité à tous les élèves de refaire leur année. Hermione avait l'intention d'y aller. Harry hésitait. Ron ne voulait pas. Il retournerait à Poudlard, apprendrait des sorts qu'il connaissait déjà et devrait faire comme si chaque couloir ne lui rappelait pas les gens qu'il avait perdus. Comme si chaque couloir ne lui rappelait pas Fred. Le château avait été sa maison pendant 6 ans, aujourd'hui il hantait ses cauchemars.

La guerre avait fait des ravages, elle avait détruit des foyers. Hermione ne cherchait plus à le convaincre, elle comprenait sa réticence, et elle la partageait. Mais cette nouvelle année à Poudlard était le symbole d'un retour à la vie, d'un retour à un semblant de normalité. La normalité n'existait plus depuis le jour où Voldemort avait créé son nom. Retourner à Poudlard serait une torture pour eux qui avaient passé des mois à se battre. L'inactivité le tuerait. Parce que ne rien faire signifiait penser. Et penser n'était plus une bonne chose.

La guerre avait fait des ravages, elle avait terni des souvenirs.

Harry était de l'avis de Ron, mais il ne voulait pas que le trio se sépare. Se séparer n'était jamais une bonne idée. Finalement, il fut convenu qu'Hermione retournerait à Poudlard, mais qu'elle s'arrangerait pour pouvoir aller et venir. Ron en fut heureux. Il ne voulait pas être séparé d'elle, et il n'avait plus honte de le dire.

La guerre avait fait des ravages, elle avait forcé les gens à avouer leurs sentiments.

Le trio quitta le pub des heures plus tard, plus léger. Le monde était encore plongé dans les ténèbres que Voldemort avait jeté, mais ils en viendraient à bout. Parce que la guerre avait fait des ravages, mais ils ne les laisseraient pas détruire ce pourquoi ils s'étaient battus.

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà un tout petit texte sur mon univers préféré.  
> J’espère que vous avez apprécié.


End file.
